


Better Than I Could

by BerserkerPumpkin



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: TW: Suicide, i wrote this almost a year ago, it's finally ready to be shared with the world, made me cry when I reread it, made my best friend cry because I immediately sent it to her, never posted it anywhere, on December 27th 2017, suicide warning, this made me cry when i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerserkerPumpkin/pseuds/BerserkerPumpkin
Summary: "All I've ever wanted was for her dreams to come true, so that she could live happily ever after. My job is done now, they can carry her the rest of the way."





	Better Than I Could

It's a mere few days since her daughter became champion. For the first time in a while, her daughter's smile was genuine. She'd finally moved on.

 

She sat at home alone, a plan she barely thought about already in motion. She'd sent Meowth to her daughter, saying she couldn't make it up herself. Before her was a bottle of pills. She'd been opening and closing it for the better part of an hour now. She contemplated her life thus far, the mistakes she's made. She didn't have the time to be a pokemon trainer, having gotten pregnant at a young age. Her boyfriend, turned husband, was a sweet man in the beginning, but things took a sharp turn once he realized his own mistakes. He was shackled because of her...and the daughter he never wanted in the first place.

 

He turned cruel, hitting her, shoving her, calling her horrible names. He never raised a hand to their daughter, but his abuse was still whirled at her.

 

One night, she couldn't take it anymore. While he was passed out drunk, she packed her and her daughter's belongings and contacted a pokemon professor in another region, hoping for a new start. And a better life for her child. They left in the cover of night and arrived in Alola the next day. Telling no one, except the dear professor. Who promised to keep it secret.

 

Then her daughter went off on a journey of her own, something her mother didn't get the chance to do, leaving her mother with her thoughts. She'd held on for so long, and now her daughter had the perfect life. Friends to care for her, pokemon to travel with and care for....and a new pair of parents who would take good care of her.

 

She took a deep breath, popping the lid off the pills for the last time.

 

A few hours later, our dear champion came strolling down a familiar dirt path. Meowth at her side. She was excited to finally see her mom again after all this time. They'd talked a few times over the phone during her journey, but it'd be nice to see her in person again. And give her a big hug.

 

She pushed the door open. She froze.

 

Sprawled across the floor was her mother. She softly called out to her, she began to tremble. Thinking the worst, but hoping for the best.

 

 _'You shouldn't sleep on the floor, mom, you'll hurt your back.'_ she joked weakly.

 

When her mom made no response, she rushed forward. Dropping to her knees and pressing her ear to her mother's chest. Nothing. Her skin was cold.

 

She frantically looked around, an empty pill bottle near by, its lid nowhere to be seen.

 

“No.”

 

She pressed her hands to her mother's chest, pushing.

 

“No.” she blew air into her mother's mouth. Hoping, _praying_ , that she wasn't too late.

 

When nothing seemed to work, a scream left her mouth.

 

**“NOOOOOOOO!”**

 

A neighbor kid heard, startled, ran off to the nearest adult they could find. Professor Kukui. Upon hearing about the scream, Kukui bolted from his lab, heading straight to the house. Only to find the young champion clinging desperately to her mother's lifeless body, sobbing into her chest.

 

It took several tries for Kukui to pry her from her mother and bring her outside and away from the scene. She fought, calling out for her mother, begging her to wake up.

 

Burnet, who had been visiting at the lab, arrived shortly after. The look Kukui gave her told her everything. They knew about the past. Burnet immediately dropped to her knees, pulling the sobbing child to her chest. Cooing soft words to her.

 

Meowth exited the house, a slip of paper in paw.

_To Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet, give her a better life than I could._


End file.
